Morganna Penn: Assassin Tech Expert
by Tara Terra
Summary: Morganna is a girl with an unusual past who is take to live with the assassins. When she is caught between two groups as well as her past and present, can she find out where her loyalties lie?


I do not own Assasin's Creed but Morganna is entirely my creation. For those of you who don't know about steampunk, it's Victorian style clothes and cool goggles. Most of this chapter is an internal monologue so bear with me. I hope you like it he first chapter and please read The Impossible Assassin by The Thirteenth Doctor, which this is a companion to. Although, it also is readable as a stand-alone fic. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Morganna looked around, everything was quiet, the way she liked it. The other people in the building had gone home to their families for the night. She had no family, her workshop was her home. Morganna brushed long strands of black hair out of her face as she began to take out the tools that she had just put away. Putting them away had been an act, no one but the Grand Master knew that she lived in the workshop. She had lived with the assassins since the age of five. Before the current Grand Master had risen to his position, he had taken her in and had raised her until she was a liability to him risingin rank.

She still remembered that day, the day that everything changed. Her father Gareth had been riding with a Templar patrol, she and her mother had been waiting for him to return. The patrol had ridden toward their house when the assassins attacked. The whole patrol was killed and her mother had been as well, although her mothers death had been an accident. The assassin that had killed her picked up Morganna and took her to live with the assassins. He had raised her at first, but when he began to rise in rank she was hiiden in order to prevent anyone from learning about her past. He visited often visit her, bringing gifts that she had to hide, such as Medieval style dresses and fancy jewelry. The only kind of gifts she didn't need to hide were steampunk goggles and clothes. A favorite saying of his when they were alone was you can take the girl away from the Templar, but you can't take the Templar out of the girl. He eventually became the Grand Master. No one knew of Morganna's past as being born into the Templar and they also did not know that she was the Grand Master's adopted daughter.

Morganna began to work on piece of jewelry, a green metal bracelet that was shaped like a circle of leaves. It had been hard to shape it and it was harder still to get it to attain the right shade of green, so that while it reflected things, her eyes blended in. She had to finish it and work on it at night as during the day they were only allowed to design and make practical things such as weapons and transports.

She didn't often talk to anyone during the day. It wasn't just that she was too busy, which she often was, Morganna felt that they were only there for money, that they had no passion for inventing and improving. On top of that, all they talked about were things she had never watched and people she had never met, they made anything sound dull. Morganna often hoped that someday she would meet someone as skilled and dedicated as she was.

She finished the bracelet and took out some gears. She had been thinking of a new project and had decided, after numerous sketches, to build it. She had based the design off of Chinese dragons. The sketches looked like a navy blue Chinese dragon with its body bent into a Z shape. It was a weapon, a gun to be exact, that had the feathered tail as the trigger. Morganna had planned that, once complete, it would launch blue electrical orbs that stun the opponent, three in a row end the fight with a kill. The gun was named Zhen Long, which is Chinese for Pearl Dragon, Zhen for short. Morganna chose the name because Chinese dragons normally carry pearls and the gun is in the shape of the dragon, while the orbs are the pearl. She was more than satisfied with the design for Zhen Long.

Morganna gathered the necessary tools and parts to assemble Zhen Long. As she was building the weapon, the door opened, startling her. The Grand Master was in the doorway,waiting to tell her something.

"Morganna," He began, " I have found within the ranks of our newest assassins a young man who is talented with inventing technology. I want the two of you to work on a weapon that will help us to take out the Templar. You will meet him soon. That is all."

With that, he left the building to return home. Morganna put away Zhen, deciding to work on it more later. She thought about what the Grand Master had said and was about to get ready for bed when the door opened again. This time, a strange blond woman in chain mail stood in the doorway. She entered the room, her eyes on Morganna.

"Hello Morganna," She said as she swept a confused Morganna into a hug, "My name is Morgause. I am your older sister and you are going to help me destroy the assassins."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review so I know how people reacted to the first chapter. I hope you stick around to find out what happens next.


End file.
